1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data management method and apparatus, and involves a computer-readable recording medium which stores a data management program for executing a data management method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data management method and apparatus for handling a large volume of data, and includes a computer-readable recording medium which is applicable to a wide range of computing devices including large general-type computers to individual equipment such as personal computers or portable information terminals.
2. Description of the Background Art
The desire to handle large volumes of data on a personal computer or the like has been increasing as the performance of computer systems has improved and as computer networks of greater complexity have been created. In order to retrieve desired data from such a large volume of data, a complicated method of retrieval had to be learned. Such a complicated method imposed a great burden on users.
A method of data retrieval involving manipulation by intuition adapting a graphical user interface was developed to reduce the burden on the user.